Mission Accomplished
by Blossoming Daisy
Summary: 6 agen. 6 target. 1 misi. Bisakah mereka menyelesaikannya? Penyamaran, pengintaian, persahabatan, perpisahan; semua berawal disini. [Bad & short summary. Multi-chapter, Rated T biar aman, GoM x OCs. AU & OOC berat. Mind to read and review?] CH 2 updated
1. Prologue

**A/N: **fanfic multi-chapter bahasa Indonesia pertama saya! Yey!

Author pakai OC author dari fic satu lagi yang Teiko's Light Music Club, hanya beda setting aja. Karena author udah terlanjur jatuh cinta sama OC author sendiri XD /apacoba

* * *

**Mission Accomplished**

Presented by **Blossoming Daisy**

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC,Romance yang engga kerasa banget, sedikit Humor, abal, jelek, aneh, ide gaje yang pasaran, tidak layak baca, typo bertebaran, dll yang mungkin author tidak sadari

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**

6 agen. 6 target. 1 misi. Bisakah mereka menyelesaikannya? Penyamaran, pengintaian, persahabatan, pengkhianatan; semua berawal disini. [Bad & short summary. Multi-chapter, Rated T biar aman, GoM x OCs. Mind to read and review?]

**Disclaimer:** KnB bukan punya saya :D

**Don't like? Don't read~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Kalian akan dipindahkan ke SMP Teiko di Tokyo untuk misi kali ini. Seragam baru kalian akan diantarkan ke kamar asrama kalian sekalian dengan dokumen tentang informasi target kalian. Untuk sekarang kalian siapkan barang-barang kalian dulu. Itu saja. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

"Baik, pak."

Dengan begitu kelima anak berambut warna-warni yang berada di dalam ruangan itu berbicara kepada seorang lelaki yang bisa dibilang tua pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Yang paling tinggi menutup pintu begitu semuanya sudah di luar. Mereka mulai berjalan di koridor yang luas itu.

"Tokyo, ya? Hemm… sepertinya seru. Kira-kira target kita kali ini akan seperti apa ya?" gumam seorang kepala oranye diantara mereka.

Hitori, atau nama aslinya adalah Daiyama Ra-hael. Gadis berambut oranye terang membutakan mata ini adalah blasteran Jepang-Korea. Dia adalah gadis yang sifatnya paling mirip dengan ibu-ibu. Jago memasak, cerewet, teliti, suka protes; semua sifat dari seorang ibu kan? Ini dikarenakan ialah yang paling tua diantara yang lain. Kode namanya, Hitori, diambil karena dia sendirilah yang datang dan meminta direkrut untuk menjadi agen di dalam organisasi itu.

"Tokyo adalah ibukota Negara, dan pasti diasana akan ada banyak sekali orang. Jadi sepertinya akan susah mencari target kita masing-masing." ucap seorang kepala violet.

Aisu, nama asli adalah Aiko Hitomi. Biasa dipanggil 'Hime_-rin_' oleh dalah satu rekannya. Pertama, karena sifatnya yang sangat tenang dan kalem dalam keadaan apapun. Dan kedua, karena aura yang biasa ia pancarkan. Penampilannya pun bisa menjadi faktor ia memiliki aura demikian. Mata _central heterochrome_ dengan paduan warna merah di bagian dalam dan warna ungu tua di bagian luar bola matanya, ditambah lagi dengan rambut berwarna violet gelap dengan panjang selutut. Memang sih, mengurus rambut dengan panjang segitu itu repot, namun ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu dan itu tidak terlihat sebagai masalah baginya, malah ia mengaku bahwa ia menyukainya panjang seperti itu. Kode namanya, Aisu, diambil dari kata _ice_ karena hatinya yang sedingin dan sekeras es batu.

"Tapi Hime_-rin_, kita hanya disuruh mengintai saja kan?" tanya salah satu dari kedua kepala biru muda yang ada diantara kelima gadis berambut warna-warni tersebut.

Tsuki, dengan nama asli Mizuno Natsuko. Ia sering dipanggil 'si pendek' dan 'si cebol' oleh rekan-rekan timnya, dikarenakan tingginya yang hanya 145 cm. Bocah pendek yang satu ini sifatnya sangat riang dan murah senyum, ia juga suka membantu orang lain. Tapi dibalik semua topeng itu lantaran ada udang dibalik batu, ia mempunyai sifat yang tersembunyi. Yaitu sifatnya yang masokis dan bisa dibilang seduktif. Ia mengaku bahwa ia tidak ingin orang melihat sisi ini dari dirinya. Orang yang tidak pernah melihat sisinya yang ini tidak akan mengira ia punya sifat seperti itu. Tsuki suka memberi nama panggilan kepada semua orang yang ia anggap dekat. Contohnya Aisu yang diberi nama panggilan 'Hime_-rin_', Hitori diberi nama 'Hitorin'**[1]**, dan lain sebagainya. Tsuki sudah menguasai kemampuan mengobati, jadi jika ada yang terluka semua diserahkan padanya. Kode namanya, Tsuki, berarti bulan. Ibarat bulan yang menerangi disaat gelapnya malam, namanya diambil dari sifatnya yang suka menolong orang yang sedang sakit dan terluka.

"Ya. Tapi walaupun hanya mengintai, kalian harus tetap berhati-hati. Jangan sampai identitas kalian terbongkar, mengerti? Apalagi kau yang suka berbuat seenaknya, Tsuki." Aisu memperingatkan.

"Hime_-rin_!" Tsuki memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut atas perkataan rekan seregunya itu.

"Aisu_-chan_ betul loh, Tsuki_-chan_." kali ini seorang kepala putih suci cetar cetar membahana –oke, tidak– angkat bicara.

Kukkyou, nama aslinya adalah Shirohashi Megumi. Putri dari kepala direktur organisasi mereka ini adalah seorang jenius, mulai dari matematika, pengetahuan umum, sampai kemampuan berekonomi semua sudah ia kuasai. Bahkan ada kemungkinan ia lebih pintar dari Einstein. Sebab ini, ia dan Aisu lah yang biasanya merencanakan strategi untuk menyelesaikan misi yang mereka sedang jalani. Selain pintar, Kukkyou juga kuat, jadi barhati-hatilah jika berurusan dengan gadis berdada G-cup ini. Kukkyou juga adalah orang yang paling tinggi diantara semua rekannya, dengan tinggi 171 cm, yang bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi untuk anak seumurannya. Kode namanya, Kukkyou, berarti kuat, diambil dari kekuatannya yang bisa dibandingi _superman_.

"Kukkyou_-rin_ malah ikut!" Tsuki makin memanyunkan bibirnya, namun ia malah terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, alhasil Kukkyou hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bereskan barang-barang dulu." Ujar malas gadis yang rambutnya senada dengan Tsuki.

Taiyou, nama asli Mizuno Natsumi. Kakak kembar dari Tsuki dengan kecantikan yang setara dengan dewi _Aphrodite_, namun lebih cocok dipanggil '_Dark Aphrodite_' karena sifatnya. 'Berandalan' mungkin bukan kata yang tepat karena ia adalah model yang terkenal. Tapi tetap saja, ia adalah orang yang tak punya hati dan acuh tak acuh terhadap orang lain. Sangat kontras dengan sifat adik kembarnya, si cebol–maaf, Natsuko yang suka menolong dan membantu. Mengesampingkan sifat, Taiyou adalah wanita idaman para lelaki. Dan selain itu, Taiyou adalah model yang terkenal. Satu bakat Taiyou yang menonjol adalah kemampuan menganalisisnya. Kemampuan analisis Taiyou sangat tinggi dan ia sangat mahir dalam memecahkan masalah. Ia pandai dalam menciptakan teori dari semua data dan informasi yang tersedia setelah dikumpulkan. Kode namanya, Taiyou, berarti matahari. Hampir sama dengan Tsuki, hanya saja mereka berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ibarat matahari yang bersinar sangat terik dan panas, namanya diambil dari sifatnya yang tak punya hati dan acuh tak acuh.

"Taiyou benar. Kita harus bersiap-siap."

Semuanya–kecuali Aisu–berteriak.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Yoru, nama aslinya adalah Kurosawa Shizuka. Gadis dengan hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis. Ia sangat ahli dalan urusan mengintai mengintai diam-diam tanpa ketahuan. Maka itulah, dialah yang biasanya mengumpulkan dan mencari informasi dan data untuk dilaporkan kepada Taiyou untuk dianalisis. Kode namanya diambil dari sifatnya yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara dan juga rambutnya yang hitam pekat.

Dan di organisasi ini lah mereka berkumpul, sebagai regu agen tingkat tinggi bernama '_Rainbow Shade_'. Meski hanya terbentuk daru beberapa remaja perempuan, masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai keahlian dan bakat yang sangat berguna untuk menyelesaikan misi-misi yang diberikan.

Misi seperti apa? Biar saya jelaskan dari awal dulu.

Organisasi _White Bridge_, namanya diambil dari nama keluarga kepala direktur sekaligus pemilik organisasi tersebut. Organisasi yang sering membantu polisi dan pemerintah dalam urusan membasmi(?) kejahatan. Namun organisasi ini netral, terkadang mereka juga bisa membuat kerusuhan seperti membunuh para tersangka, membiarkan mayat mereka membusuk di publik begitu saja, dan masih banyak lagi. Walau begitu, organisasi ini sudah banyak membantu para pembela kebenaran. Organisasi _White Bridge_ adalah organisasi yang sangat besar dengan beberapa cabang markas yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang, dan bekerja sama dengan beberapa organisasi yang serupa diluar Jepang. Pusatnya berlokasi di Kyoto, yaitu dimana Aisu dan yang lain sekarang tempati. Organisasi ini juga menyediakan kebutuhan papan, pangan, dan makanan pada setiap anggotanya.

Tetapi, ada resiko yang harus ditanggung para anggota juga. Contohnya adalah; kematian.

Organisasi ini tidak menjamin keselamatan bagi anggotanya. Meski dilatih daya tahan dan kemampuan bertarung, namun akhir hayat bisa datang kapan saja. Maka itu, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kedalam organisasi ini, hanya orang yang memang berbakat dalam urusan seperti ini saja.

* * *

Disaat mereka sampai di kamar mereka, mereka melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang bersandar di depan pintu kamar asrama mereka.

"Oh, Hitomi_-chan_. Bagaimana dengan misi baru kalian? Apa yang direktur katakan?" tanya orang itu, padahal baru saja Aisu mau menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan, dan alis Aisu berkedut saat ia menyadari bahwa orang itu baru saja memanggil nama aslinya.

"Misi selanjutnya berlokasi di Tokyo, jadi untuk sementara kami akan dipindahkan kesana. Dan Himuro Tatsuya, bisakah kau minggir? Kami ingin masuk." jawab sekaligus perintah Aisu.

"Ooh, begitu. _Good luck_ untuk misi kalian selanjutnya kalau begitu." orang yang bernama 'Himuro Tatsuya' tadi mengibaskan poninya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei Tatsuya, kau juga akan kembali ke Amerika kan?" tanya Kukkyou sebelum Tatsuya itu pergi.

"Yah, sampai jumpa SMA nanti." Tatsuya tersenyum dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kadang, aku agak sedikit terganggu dengan kebiasaannya mengibaskan poni. Dasar _playboy_." ucap Aisu.

"Haha, biarkanlah, Aisu_-chan_." Kukkyou mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sebenarnya Aisu ingin mengatakan 'kau tidak jauh beda' kepadanya namun mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Dan juga ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak kepala direktur.

* * *

**Extra Part: First Impressions of the Kiseki no Sedai**

* * *

_TING-TONG_

"Kukkyou, buka pintunya." perintah Aisu.

"Suruh Taiyou saja, aku sedang sibuk." ucap Kukkyou yang sedang sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia bawa.

Aisu menghela nafas. "Hei Hitori-" baru saja ia ingin menyuruhnya untuk membukakan pintu, tapi Hitori sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Ah, Aisu_-chan_! Aku bingung apa bekal yang harus ktia bawa untuk perjalanan kesana! Bisakah kau pilihkan untukku?" Hitori pun membawa semua kantung _snack_ dan kaleng-kaleng makanan ringan dari dapur dan menunjukkannya kepada Aisu.

Aisu menghela nafas lagi. "Terserah kau." ia menoleh kepada Taiyou–

"Oh, ya… tidak tidak… ya, aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo sebentar lagi… ya, bisa tolong katakan pada direktur? …entahlah, berdoa saja misi kali ini akan cepat selesai…"

–hanya untuk melihat bahwa ia sedang sibuk menelepon manajernya bahwa ia akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk melaksanakan tugas dan memintanya untuk dicutikan.

Aisu pun menghela nafas untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia menoleh untuk mencari si pendek alias Tsuki dan ternyata yang dicari sedang ada di toilet sedang merapikan barang-barang Taiyou yang sedang menelepon.

Kali ini Aisu mulai naik darah. Ia pun mencari sang manusia tak kasat mata, Yoru. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena Yoru memang orang yang butuh waktu yang agak lama dicari.

Dan kini Aisu sudah naik pitam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membukakan pintunya sendiri.

_CKREK_

"Ah, Aisu_-sama_. Ini dia dokumen untuk misi selanjutnya." seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari Aisu memberikan beberapa map(**A/N:** tulisannya begini kan?) berbeda warna kepada Aisu.

"Dan ini seragamnya." si wanita pun memberikan beberapa seragam sekolah kepada Aisu.

Aisu pun mengatakan terima kasih kepada wanita tersebut dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar itu setelah si wanita pergi.

Ia membukakan map-map tadi dan mendapati beberapa foto laki-laki…dengan warna rambut pelangi di dalamnya beserta dengan informasi tentang mereka.

"Ohh, seragamnya sudah datang!" teriak Tsuki saat ia baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tsuki, beserta Kukkyou yang mendengar perkataan Tsuki, pun berlari kearah Aisu untuk melihat seragamnya.

"Uwaaah! Aku suka seragam musim panasnya! Kayaknya adem!" seru Tsuki sembari memegang seragam musim panas SMP Teiko.

"Tsuki_-chan_, kita tidak akan memakai seragam musim panas. Ini masih musim gugur, kau lihat?" balas Kukkyou yang menerima seragamnya dari Aisu.

"Oh, sudah datang. Mana dokumen dan seragamku, Aisu?" Taiyou yang baru selesai menelepon mengantungkan telepon genggamnya dan berjalan kearah Aisu.

"Jangan buat aku terdengar seperti pembantu." sebuah urat perempatan terbentuk di dahi Aisu. "Kau cari saja sendiri, aku ingin melihat targetku dulu."

Aisu pun meletakkan seragam-seragam dan dokumen-dokumen bersebelahan di kasur milik Hitori karena kasur itulah yang paling dekat. Ia mengambil map berwarna ungu dan membacanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou…hobinya bermain basket…dan…anak dari Akashi Seishirou…" Aisu menyipitkan matanya. "Aku harus berurusan dengan anak dari keluarga konglomerat?"

"Aisu_-chan_, serius?!" Hitori yang tadinya sibuk di dapur berlari untuk melihat target Hitori setelah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aisu kepada entah siapa. Saat ia melihat dan membaca informasi tentang target Aisu ia pun menoleh kepada Aisu dan memberikannya ekspresi muka yang berkata 'sabar ya, Aisu_-chan_'.

"Kau coba lihat targetmu dulu." Aisu menghela nafas panjang.

"Wah! Lihat! Targetku adalah model!" teriak Tsuki.

"Heh? Coba kulihat, bisa saja aku mengenal…nya…" perkataan Taiyou terputus saat ia melihat siapa yang menjadi target Tsuki.

"Tsuki, aku mengasihanimu." kata Taiyou. "Aku harap kau akan kembali dengan selamat setelah berurusan dengan _fangirl_-nya yang banyaknya tak terhingga."

"Oh ya. Ini Kise Ryouta." Tsuki pun _speechless_ dan cengo menyadari siapa targetnya.

"Kalau targetku sepertinya orang Afrika dengan rambut biru." ujar Kukkyou.

"Pfft- serius?" Taiyou berusaha menahan tawanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat target Kukkyou, namun tidak dapat menahan tawanya setelah melihat foto orang tersebut.

'Memang terlihat seperti orang Afrika dengan rambut biru!' komentar Taiyou dalam hati.

"'Aomine Daiki' ya… Sepertinya menarik." Kukkyou tersenyum.

"Hei, sepertinya aku beruntung. Aku mengenal targetku." ucap Hitori.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Kukkyou.

"Midorima Shintarou_-kun._ Dia teman sepermainanku sejak kecil–sebelum kejadian _itu_."

"Woah? Beruntungnya! Kita semua mendapat orang yang tidak kita kenal, tapi kau mendapat yang kau kenal." Tsuki merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

"Hei, kita akan segera pergi, jangan mengusutkan kasurnya." perintah Aisu.

"Biarkanlah, Aisu_-chan_. Ini detik-detik terakhir kita akan berada di kamar ini, setelah ini kan kita akan pergi. Siapa tahu kita tidak akan balik lagi?" tanya Kukkyou, kesedihan tersirat di mukanya.

Semua langsung mengerti apa yang Kukkyou maksud dan menundukkan kepala mereka. Mereka tau, resiko yang harus ditenggung jika sudah masuk organisasi ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah terlanjur masuk. Dan aturannya adalah jika mereka keluar, mereka tidak akan boleh lagi masuk ke dalam organisasi itu. Bahkan nama mereka akan di-_blacklist_.

Aisu menutup kelopak matanya dan menghela nafas.

_TING-TONG_

"Aku saja." Kukkyou pun membukakan pintunya.

"Kukkyou_-sama_, kepala direktur bilang bahwa Kukkyou_-sama_ dan yang lain untuk menemui kepala direktur dahulu sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo."

"Oh, terima kasih." balas Kukkyou.

Kukkyou pun menutup pintunya dan berbalik kedalam kamar itu. "Cepat bereskan baju kalian, kita harus menemui kepala direktur dulu sebelum berangkat."

Semua mengangguk dan membereskan barang-barang mereka.

* * *

**End of Extra Part**

* * *

_CKREK_

"Ada apa memanggil kami, ayah?" tanya Kukkyou dengan sopan.

"Ayah hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang misi kalian kali ini, Kukkyou." sang kepala direktur bertopang dagu diatas meja.

"Jadi, saat kalian pindah ke Tokyo nanti, rumah yang akan kalian tempati sudah disediakan. Lalu, target kalian kali ini seumuran dengan kalian. Tidak seperti yang biasanya lebih tua dari kalian. Dan kalian hanya disuruh mengintai saja, tidak usah membunuh karena mereka bukan pelaku kejahatan. Namun kalian harus mengintai mereka secara langsung. Secara langsung dalam arti kalian harus berinteraksi dengan para target secara langsung, kalau bisa dekati mereka. Kalian hanya disuruh mencari dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang mereka. Satu lagi hal penting adalah, mereka bukan orang biasa. Mereka adalah para Generasi Keajaiban, kemampuan mereka dalam bermain basket tidak tertandingi oleh siapapun. Ini dikarenakan bakat bereka. Dan kalian harus mencari tahu sebisa kalian tentang bakat tersebut. Buat laporan jika sudah selesai. Itu saja. Kalian boleh berangkat ke Tokyo sekarang." jelas sang kepala direktur.

"Baik, pak./Baik, ayah."

"Oh, ya. Kukkyou." panggil sang ayah kepada anaknya saat mereka sudah sampai di pintu.

"Ada apa, ayah?" Kukkyou berbalik badan dan bertanya.

"Berhati-hatilah, dan maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa menemanimu bahkan sampai ke depan gerbang saja." ayah Kukkyou alias kepala direktur itu tersenyum kepada anaknya.

"Pasti, ayah." Kukkyou tersenyum kembali kepada ayahnya.

"Kalian boleh berangkat pergi sekarang. Aisu, Taiyou, Tsuki, Hitori, dan Yoru, kalian juga hati-hati." kata sang kepala direktur.

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, sang kepala direktur berjalan menuju jendela dan memperhatikan keadaan diluar gedungnya. Setelah beberapa lama ia melihat kebawah untuk melihat anaknya yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan teman–ralat, rekan-rekan seregunya sambil berjalan ke _limousine_ yang disediakan.

"Kukkyo– tidak, Megumi_-chan_ sudah besar, ya? Ia juga sudah punya banyak teman yang baik."

Sekretarisnya, yang sedari tadi bersembunyi entah dimana, akhirnya keluar juga. Ia berjalan kearah kepala direktur dan berhenti saat berada di belakangnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak sembunyi seperti itu, Mayumi." balas kepala direktur.

"Biarkan sajalah. Tidak apa-apa begini."

* * *

**[1] **Hitori udah ada 'ri'-nya, jadi tinggal tambah 'n' :D

**A/N: ***krik* *krik* *krik*

Apa ini….. kok jadinya berantakan? Kok ada Himuro? Kok sekretarisnya kepala direktur manggil Kukkyou pake nama aslinya?

Oke, maafkan author untuk prolog yang abal ini, author jujur kehabisan ide soalnya. Tapi bakal author usahain chapter 1-nya kece! :D /eh

Soal Himuro, itu saya bukan nge_-bash_, tapi cuma pemikirannya Aisu aja hehe XD Oh ya, kemunculan Himuro akan berefek pas nanti SMA(mau panjang sampe kapan bu?), pas arc-nya Yosen. Ini cerita rencananya mau dibikin panjang alias mirip novel, jadi ya begitu hehe XD

BTW, tentang Extra Part, itu tadinya ngga ada disono, langsung skip ke pas mereka dipanggil direkturnya aja. Tapi waktu itu mikir lagi, ternyata kependekan, yaudah dimasukin aja XD

Oh ya, author butuh beta-reader ini. Yang bersedia menjadi beta-reader author boleh ya! Tinggal ngomong di kotak review dibawah! :D

Kalo bingung tentang OC, ada di profil author, tapi agak beda dikit karena beda cerita hehe.

**NOTE PENTING:**

Author menerima pendaftaran OC! Dengan format seperti informasi-informasi tentang OC-OC author di profil author. Author tunggu registrasinya(?) ya!

**Edited on 07 April 2014, 09:31 PM(GMT +7).**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: **MAKASIH BANYAK REVIEW-NYA! INI UNTUK KALIAN! MUAH~ /nggagitu/

Oh ya, disini GoM baru muncul dikit, terus baru chapter selanjutnya baru tuh, pas mereka pindah ke Teiko~~~ sabar dulu ya X3 /kausiapa/

* * *

**Mission Accomplished**

Presented by **Blossoming Daisy**

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC,Romance yang engga kerasa banget, sedikit Humor, abal, jelek, aneh, ide gaje yang pasaran, tidak layak baca, typo bertebaran, pace kelamaan, dll yang mungkin author tidak sadari

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**

6 agen. 6 target. 1 misi. Bisakah mereka menyelesaikannya? Penyamaran, pengintaian, persahabatan, pengkhianatan; semua berawal disini. [Bad & short summary. Multi-chapter, Rated T biar aman, GoM x OCs. Mind to read and review?]

**Disclaimer:** KnB bukan punya saya :D

**Don't like? Don't read~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaah!"

Akhirnya, di hari Jumat ini, mereka sampai di Tokyo. Dan seketika mereka melihat rumah yang akan mereka tempati, semua terbelalak.

'Sangat besar!' batin mereka.

Kecuali Taiyou yang sedari tadi hanya menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di dagunya, membuat pose berpikir.

"Taiyou_-chan_ kenapa?" tanya Hitori yang menyadari sikap Taiyou ini.

"Kita kan hanya berlima, kenapa diberi rumah sebesar ini?" kata Taiyou.

Hitori terdiam. Ia berpikir tentang perkataan Taiyou yang ada benarnya.

"Itu benar juga, sih… Tapi mungkin kepala direktur berusaha memberikan kita fasilitas yang bagus?" tanya Hitori.

"Tidak mungkin. Memangnya kita mau ngapain? Liburan? Kita kan hanya mau menjalankan misi." jawab Taiyou.

"Emmm… benar juga sih. Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa tau kepala direktur memberikan hadiah untuk kita." Hitori memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah.

Namun mereka tidak tau seseorang yang mengintip kedatangan mereka dari jendela di rumah besar itu sedang menyeringai dan terkekeh.

Saat mobil itu berhenti di depan pagar, semua turun dari mobil itu, Taiyou yang paling terakhir keluar memperhatikan teman-temannya keluar dan akhirnya keluar dengan waspada dan hati-hati. Setelah mereka mengambil koper masing-masing dari bagasi mobil, mereka pun berjalan kearah rumah itu.

"Kukkyou_-chaaaaaan_!"

Sebuah teriakan panggilan yang disertai dengan suara hentakan kaki yang sangat keras terdengar dari arah rumah itu. Dan seorang gadis yang lebih pendek lagi dari Tsuki pun berlari keluar dari rumah itu dan menuju Kukkyou. Ia melompat dan mendaratkan kepalanya di dada Kukkyou.

"Kukkyou_-chan_ empuk seperti biasaa~!" ujarnya puas. Semua pun _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, _Rainbow Shade_ sudah datang. Selamat datang di Tokyo, Aisu, Hitori, Kukkyou, Taiyou, dan juga Tsuki." ucap sebuah suara lembut. Mereka pun menoleh dari gadis tadi dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai pirang tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Hitori." bisik Taiyou.

"Oke, perasaanmu benar." Hitori mengangkat tangannya.

"_Flora Radiance_? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Aisu, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalian lupa? Kita kan sedang menjalani misi di Tokyo." jawab orang tadi.

"Tunggu, kalau begitu kita akan tinggal bersama kalian? Begitu?" tanya Tsuki.

"Tsuki, kau telat./Tsuki_-chan_ telmi ah." ujar Taiyou dan Hitori berbarengan.

"Sebelum ada pertanyaan apapun lagi, kalian semua masuk saja dulu! Kamar kalian sudah dibersihkan, jadi kalian bisa meletakkan meletakkan barang-barang kalian dahulu!" ujar–lebih tepatnya seru sebuah suara, lain dari yang suara yang sebelumnya.

Hitori, Taiyou, dan Tsuki hanya menghela nafas mereka. Mereka tau, ketua masing-masing dari regu _Rainbow Shade_–yaitu Aisu–dan _Flora Radiance_–pemilik suara pertama tadi– tidak pernah akur.

_Flora Radiance_, mereka adalah saingan berat _Rainbow Shade_. Namun sayang, peringkatnya dibawah _Rainbow Shade_, ini dikarenakan mereka lebih suka menyelesaikan sedikit demi sedikit misi yang sangat susah, berbeda dengan _Rainbow Shade_ yang suka maruk misi yang susah susah gampang. Walau peringkatnya dibawah _Rainbow Shade_ tetapi tidak diragukan bahwa mereka kuat. Dan apabila mereka digabungkan dengan _Rainbow Shade_ untuk menjalankan misi, mereka bisa membentuk tim yang sangat kuat dan tak tertandingi.

Kembali ke cerita, Kukkyou yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan makhluk yang menyangkut di dadanya(?) hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat sejenis listrik diantara kedua ketua tersebut.

* * *

"Selamat datang di _White Bridge's Hall of Fame Mansion Tokyo_! Disini adalah tempat dimana regu-regu organisasi _White Bridge _yang bertugas di Kyoto berdiam jika mereka mendapat tugas di Tokyo! Kebetulan, yang tinggal disini sekarang hanya kami, _Flora Radiance_. Dan saat mendengar kalian akan datang untuk misi kali ini, kami berusaha menyiapkan pesta selamat datang yang meriah untuk kalian." jelas salah satu anggota _Flora Radiance_ bersurai _lavender_ yang sedang menuntun para gadis _Rainbow Shade_ ke kamar mereka di rumah yang besar itu.

Lavender, pemegang peran pengobat di _Flora Radiance_. Sesuai namanya, kode nama anggota-anggota _Flora Radiance_ diambil dari nama-nama bunga. Kemampuan mengobat _lavender_ sebanding dengan Tsuki. Kode namanya diambil dari rambutnya yang berwarna _lavender_.

"Aku tidak tau kalau bangunan ini sebenarnya ada dan berdiri. Keluargamu memang sangat kaya ya, Kukkyou_-chan_." ucap Tsuki, sedangkan Kukkyou hanya tertawa.

"Daffodil." panggil Aisu pada ketua mereka.

"Ada apa Aisu_-chan_?" jawab si pirang.

Daffodil, ketua dari regu _Flora Radiance_. Ia pandai mengatur dan membagi tugas kepada anggota-anggota regunya. Orang tuanya adalah keturunan bangsawan London di Inggris, maka itu warna rambutnya pirang, tidak seperti orang Asia yang kebanyakan warna rambutnya gelap. Kode namanya, Daffodil, diambil dari bunga yang biasanya mekar pada musim ulang tahunnya –musim semi– di London.

"Apa misi kalian kali ini? Aku lupa." tanya Aisu.

"Ternyata Aisu _-chan_ pelupa juga ya." sindir Daffodil.

"Aku hanya tidak peduli. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin tau apakah misi kalian yang kali ini akan berlangsung cepat dan kalian akan segera selesai dan kalian akan kembali ke Kyoto secepatnya." balas Aisu panjang lebar.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Jadi aku tidak usah melihat muka masammu lagi."

"Syukurlah pemikiran kita sama. Tetapi mungkin aku lebih sudi berpikiran sama dengan seekor monyet daripada denganmu."

_Tuh kan, mulai lagi._ batin para anggota kedua regu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kita disini untuk menyelesaikan misi kita masing-masing, bukan untuk berkelahi." ucap seorang gadis bersurai magenta.

Himawari, penganalisis dari _Flora Radiance_. Walau 'sejenis' dengan Taiyou di regu yang bersaing satu sama lain, ia dan Taiyou sebenarnya dekat. Ia paling benci yang namanya 'keramaian', atau pokoknya apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'berisik'. Maka ini ialah yang biasanya menghentikan pertengkaran antara ketua _Rainbow Shade_ dan _Flora Radiance_. Kode namanya, Himawari, diambil dari kegunaan biji matahari yang bagus untuk kulit.

"Himawari betul, lebih baik jika kau diam sampai kita sampai di tujuan kita." Daffodil berdecih.

"Kapten." Himawari mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"–ehem, maksudku, kita berdua lebih baik diam." Daffodil hanya pasrah karena tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Hei, bentar lagi kita sampai." ucap seorang gadis kali ini dengan surai merah muda yang sedang menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terlihat elit dan elegan karena dicat putih.

Rose, orang yang paling pintar dan berpengetahuan di _Flora Radiance_. Jika ia dan Megumi disatukan, tidak diragukan lagi mereka akan mengalahkan Einstein. Ia sangat mahir menghitung dan berpikiran dengan logika. Diam-diam di dalam hatinya, ia menyimpan rasa kepada Himuro Tatsuya. Bahkan sampai iri dengan para anggota _Rainbow Shade_ karena terlalu dekat dengan Himuro. Namun _White Bridge_ tidak membolehkan para anggotanya menjalin hubungan romantis. Ini dikarenakan bisa mengganggu dalam misi-misi mereka dan bisa membahayakan sifat kerahasiaan _White Bridge_. Kode namanya, Rose, diambil dari warna bunga mawar yang senada dengan warna surainya.

Anggota regu _Flora Radiance_ hanya ada empat orang, tidak seperti _Rainbow Shade_ yang anggotanya ada enam. Ini dikarenakan regu _Rainbow Shade_ adalah regu _headmaster's picks_, artinya anggota-anggota regu ini dipilih sendiri oleh sang kepala direktur. Dipilihnya berdasarkan interogasi mereka saat masuk ke dalam organisasi–terkecuali untuk Kukkyou. Sedangkan _Flora Radiance_ lahir karena para anggotanya mengenal satu sama lain sebelum mereka masuk dan memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah regu baru.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu tadi, Rose membuka pintu itu dan menunjukkan isi kamar itu.

Sedangkan pihak _Rainbow Shade_ hanya cengo memelototi ruang itu. Gimana tidak? Kamar itu besarnya memang keterlaluan, sih... Tersedia enam kasur yang rapih berbaring di sudut kamar itu. Lalu ada lemari super besar yang terlihat sangat elegan karena dicat putih sama seperti pintu masuk kamar mereka itu. Di seberangnya ada meja rias yang senada dengan lemari tadi.

'Sungguh mewah' adalah kesan pertama mereka terhadap kamar itu.

"Baiklah, bengongnya cukup sampai sini saja. Kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian dulu. Sehabis itu kalian temui kepala direktur cabang Tokyo. Ia akan memberi tahu segalanya tentang misi kalian kali ini. Lalu nanti makan malam jam 9, kumpul di ruang tengah. Kalian akan dipanggil dan dituntun oleh salah satu _maid_ di rumah ini." ucap Rose. Lalu akhirnya _Flora Radiance_ pun meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuk."

_CKREK_

"Permisi. Kami _Rainbow Shade_, datang dari Kyoto untuk melaksanakan misi." ucap Kukkyou. Perkataan itu adalah kode jika para anggota organisasi _White Bridge_ hendak melaksanakan misi diluar daerah mereka.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Shirohashi_-san_. Aisu, Kukkyou, Hitori, Tsuki, Taiyou, dan juga Yoru. Benar?" tanya seorang wanita muda yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah kursi besar. Mereka mengangguk.

Ia tersenyum. "Senang bertemu kalian. Aku Hanamiya Ryisha, kepala direktur cabang organisasi _White Bridge_ di Tokyo. Dan aku memanggil kalian disini untuk membahas misi kalian yang akan kalian jalani. Sebelumnya silahkan duduk dulu." Ia menunjuk sebuah sofa besar yang dapat memuat enam orang. Mereka pun hanya mengiyakan dan menurut apa kata sang kepala direktur.

"Kalian sudah dengar tentang sekolah baru kalian, Teiko?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, namun kami belum mengetahui lebih dalam tentang itu." jawab Aisu. Sebagai ketua ialah yang berhak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

"Baiklah. Teiko adalah sekolah yang elit, jadi penjagaannya lumayan ketat. Agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan, kalian akan masuk kesana dengan nama asli kalian masing-masing."

"Eh? Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuki.

"Selagi kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu sembarangan semua itu tidak akan apa-apa. Jadi ingatlah untuk selalu berhati-hati dan jangan terbawa apapun yang terjadi di sekitar. Jangan terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah. Bertingkahlah seperti kalian anak sekolahan yang normal dan tidak terlibat apapun. Ini juga untuk kebaikan organisasi kita."

"Un, kami mengerti tentang itu." angguk Kukkyou.

"Dan ingat peraturan utama organisasi _White Bridge_, kalian dilarang menjalin hubungan atau status romantis dengan siapapun diluar organisasi ini."

Mereka mengangguk.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuklah."

_CKREK_

Seorang laki-laki sebaya dengan Aisu cs masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintu sebelum memberikan sebuah berkas kepada kepala direktur tadi.

"Ini dia, mah. Persis seperti yang kau minta." ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, Makoto." ia tersenyum.

Sejenak sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan bertanya. "Merekalah yang akan melaksanakan misi tentang menyelidiki kekuatan para Generasi Keajaiban?" tanyanya.

Ryisha mengangguk. "Oh ya, Aisu, Kukkyou, Hitori, Tsuki, Taiyou, dan juga Yoru, ini adalah anakku, Hanamiya Makoto. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu dengan benar, Makoto."

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, mah." gerutu laki-laki yang dipangil 'Makoto' tadi. "Hanamiya Makoto, atau Bad Boy. Senang bertemu kalian. Jarang-jarang aku bertemu perempuan yang tidak terlihat tergila-gila dengan para _ikemen_**[1]** Generasi Keajaiban. Sepertinya kalian akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik." katanya panjang lebar.

Aisu mengangkat alisnya dan menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi mukanya ke belakang telinganya tanda orang yang terlihat sok. "Aiko Hitomi, Aisu. Shirohashi Megumi, Kukkyou, Daiyama Rachael, Hitori. Mizuno Natsumi, Taiyou. Mizuno Natsuko, Tsuki." Aisu memperkenalkan yang lains atu per satu dengan singkat. "Senang bertemu dirimu juga, Hanamiya_-kun_. Dan maaf, kami tak serendah itu. Mereka hanya kumpulan orang yang bermain basket dengan bakat berlebihan. Paling tidak itulah informasi yang kudapat."

"Heh. Pemikiranmu boleh juga, kalau bisa jangan diubah. Kalau begitu selamat mengerjakan misimu." ia pun hanya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa pamit ataupun hormat.

"Maafkan anakku ya Aisu, Kukkyou, dan juga yang lain. Terkadang ia tidak mempunyai etika sama sekali. Padahal aku sudah susah payah mendidiknya." kata Ryisha.

"Tidak apa-apa Hanamiya_-san_, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu." balas Aisu.

"Baiklah, kalau memang begitu semua sampai disini saja. Aku akan memanggil kalian lagi jika ada sesuatu. Kalian boleh pergi melihat-lihat dan beradaptasi dengan kota ini dulu." ucap Ryisha.

"Tunggu. Aku punya pertanyaan." Kukkyou mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kukkyou?"

"Bagaimana dengan nama keluargaku? Apa tidak apa-apa dipakai begitu saja?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan ada apa-apa. Ayahmu dikenal sebagai pemilik perusahaan White Bridge yang menjual beli rempah-rempah dengan negara-negara penuh kekayaan seperti Thailand dan Indonesia. Dan ia dikenal dengan orang yang punya banyak taktik dalam urusan berbisnis. Jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mengira bahwa keluargamu terlibat dalam semacam organisasi mafia seperti ini." jelas Ryisha.

Kukkyou hanya mengangguk. Dan dengan begitu pun mereka permisi dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

**Hitori's P.O.V**

Kita sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke tempat kami menginap selama di Tokyo dari kantor cabang _White Bridge_ Tokyo. Posisi duduknya adalah di baris kedua dari paling kiri ada Kukkyou yang sedang mendengarkan musik dari telepon genggamnya, Aisu yang sedang membaca sebuah novel, dan aku yang sedang menganggur. Di baris paling belakang ada Taiyou dan Tsuki yang sedang ribut entah tentang apa, lalu disamping mereka ada Yoru yang dengan misteriusnya tahan dengan keributan yang dibuat kedua makhluk di sebelahnya.

Aku menatap keluar jendela, mengabaikan semua keributan yang dibuat rekan sereguku termasuk saat salah satu dari mereka memanggil namaku dan kedengaran meminta tolong. Jujur, aku agak khawatir kami akan memakai nama asli kami.

'_Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya, ya? Midorima Shintarou-kun? Tunggu, seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan tentang apakah identitasku akan ketahuan atau tidak… Hahaha, bagaimana mukanya jika ia mengenalku, ya?'_ batinku. Namun saat aku sedang asik dengan alam bawah sadarku–

_DUAGH_

–sebuah bantal mendarat secepat kilat di kepalaku dan tekanan itu membuatku terjedot di jendela mobil dengan sangat keras dan tidak elitnya. Jika kepalaku sekeras baja, aku yakin dengan sangat bahwa jendela itu akan pecah berkeping-keping dan kita akan dituntut untuk ganti rugi.

Aku merintis kesakitan sambil mengusap bagian kepalaku yang terjedot. Aku berani bersumpah kalau ini sakitnya keterlaluan.

Aku pun melirik kearah rekan-rekanku untuk menanyakan siapa yang melempar bantal itu dengan sangat kencang dan aku mendapati bahwa Taiyou sedang memasang muka panik.

"Lain kali kalau melempar jangan ke kepalaku atau kurebus kau menjadi sop buntut." ancamku setelah menghela nafas panjang. Dan hanya itulah yang kulakukan, tidak lebih. Sepertinya aku memang sedang senang dengan fantasiku. Buktinya, aku kembali membayangkan wajahnya yang tsundere itu saat aku menuntutnya untuk mengaku bahwa ia merindukanku.

Sedangkan yang lain sepertinya hanya menatapku heran. Namun mereka memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan kembali ke aktivitas yang notabene tidak jelas apa mereka masing-masing.

Namun aku menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari otakku yang sempit ini dan tersenyum.

"Hitori, ada apa senyum-senyum seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Tunggu, abaikan yang terakhir, kau kan memang bodoh." tanya Aisu_-chan_ yang duduk di sebelahku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa Aisu_-chan_, hanya saja sesuatu yang lucu melintas sekejap di kepalaku. Dan itu sangat dalam, Aisu_-chan_." jawabku.

Aisu_-chan_ hanya menatapku sebentar sebelum ia menghela nafas. "Oh, begitu. Kita akan berhenti di sebuah supermarket dulu, bersiap-siaplah." dan Aisu_-chan_ kembali ke buku novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Oke kalau begitu!" aku menangguk.

Aku pun memakai tas selempangku di sekitar pundakku dan duduk manis menunggu kita sampai.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit berwarna kemerahan yang tertutup gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Lebih baik aku tidak usah membayang-bayangkan apa yang terjadi. Masa depan memang sangat misterius. Dan saat tadi Taiyou entah bagaimana melempar bantal itu ke kepalaku mungkin tanda bahwa aku hanya harus menyerahkan semua kepada takdir dan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa sekarang, yaitu bersiap-siap untuk apapun yang akan terjadi.

Mobil pun berhenti dan kita semua keluar dan berjalan menuju supermarket yang disebutkan Aisu tadi.

* * *

"Dai_-chan_, cepatlah!" seru wanita bersurai merah muda yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Iya iya sudah selesai ini. Bisakah kau sabar sedikit, Satsuki?" tanya orang berkulit _tan_ yang dipanggil 'Dai_-chan_' tadi.

"Kau memakan waktu terlalu banyak, Daiki." kali ini seorang laki-laki bersurai merah angkat bicara.

"Mm, Aka_-chin_ benar. Aku malas dari tadi menunggu Mine_-chin_." bela seorang tiang listrik–ralat, orang setinggi tiang listrik malas sambil mengunyah sebuah snack.

"Tapi aku harus membelinya! Ini majalah Horikita Mai _limited edition_ yang hanya dijual hari ini saja!" ucap orang berkulit _tan_ tadi.

"Daiki." panggil si rambut merah dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi sambil memainkan gunting yang setia bergantung di tangannya dengan mulus.

Si _tan_ hanya menghela nafas tanda menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi." perintah si kepala merah sambil berjalan meninggalkan supermarket itu, diikuti dengan yang lain.

Wanita bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi hanya ikut dengan mereka para laki-laki mendapati sekumpulan perempuan berambut warna-warni yang sedang bercanda tawa sembari berjalan ke dalam supermarket yang mereka masuki tadi.

'_Betapa enaknya, jika ada asisten manajer atau mascot jadi aku tidak sendiri mengurusi orang-orang ini…'_ pikirnya.

"Satsuki, kau lama." suara mengintimidasi itu terdengar lagi, sontak perempuan tadi mempercepat jalannya dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut.

'_Itu tidak mungkin. Lebih baik aku sendiri daripada berurusan dengan _fangirls _kelaparan.'_

* * *

**[1]** _ikemen_ – cowok cantik/cakep

**A/N:** AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAAI~~~!

Maaf update ngaret! Dari bulan kemaren tugas numpuk, trus sempet kehabisan ide, tambah lagi internetnya mati! Padahal sebenernya ini udah selesai dari bulan lalu! Maafkan akuuuuuuuu! /bungkuk/

Dimaafin ya? :') /kausiapa/

Makasih banget buat yang udah review, author seneng pake banget banget banget pas bacanya! Bikin semangat, sumfah! Walau ngga sempet bales semua karena internet keburu mati, tapi makasiiih! X')

Sekian!


End file.
